1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a threadless embroidery method for textile products and the like and, more particularly, to a threadless embroidery process that creates a breaking of a fabric material by a threadless embroidery needle so that a fuzz texture formed by the broken fabric creates a design pattern on the fabric material of the textile product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, embroidery has been used when presenting decorative designs or labels on textile products or the like. As the form of embroidery diversified, embroidery employing several layers to create a three-dimensional effect as well as the standard one layer plane embroidery have come into practice. These diversified forms lead to complex embroidery processes and increased embroidery time. The increase in the time to embroider by the machines cause difficulties when mass producing products. The problems that arise and slow the process are caused by the entanglement of embroidery thread during an embroidery process. Additionally, the snapping of embroidery thread caused by the speed of the embroidery machine frequently occurs. More delays are caused by having to change the embroidery thread each time when a different type of thread is required according to the embroidery method involved. Each of these problems causes an increase in the embroidery manufacturing time.
Of course, there have been numerous attempts to eliminate the noted problems in the embroidery method of manufacturing. On such attempt is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,981 to Miller. This patent relates to baseball style adjustable caps, and more particularly to an emblem bearing cap attachment for such caps. Here, the embroidery method was basically eliminated in order to solve the noted problems.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,891 to Muto, there is an embroidery data processing apparatus which processes embroidery data needed to control a sewing machine to form an embroidery pattern on one or more work sheets. In particular, the patent describes to such an apparatus for processing embroidery data which commands a sewing machine to form a shadowed embroidery pattern including an original embroidery pattern and one or more shadow embroidery patterns.
Another attempt is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,416 to Kawahara. This patent relates to a thermally transferable type emblem or ornamental decoration piece made of a thermoplastic synthetic resin to be suitably used to apply a design by heating and pressing it on the surface of an object such as clothing, bags, sports or office equipment, stationery made of fiber, textile, synthetic resin, leather, and metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,591 to James et al. is directed to nonwoven fabrics having a fibrous background portion in one plane thereof and raised fibrous portions in another plane thereof. There may be two types of raised fibrous portions in another plane thereof, and there may be two types of raised portions. The basis weight of the first type of raised portion is substantially the same as the basis weight of the background portion of the non-woven fabric. The basis weight of the second type of raised potion is greater than the basis weight of the background portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,004 to Futamura relates to a method of generating embroidery data and more specifically to a method of setting a stitch pattern for an embroidery region and also to a device capable of setting the same and a program storage medium storing a program of setting the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,962 to Hinshow relates to embroidery and more particularly to a method for performing shadow work embroidery with a sewing machine which yields shadow work embroidery that looks like fine shadow work embroidery performed by hand.
However, none of the noted prior art patents have been able to eliminate the problem of an embroidery thread being snapped or becoming tangled during an embroidery process. Additionally, the prior art embroidery are slow and remain expensive because of the use of the embroidery thread.